The House of Naruto
by sheltie
Summary: This one is an odd one. The Sisters of the Church of Naruto come together to accept a new member. Will she be accepted or not? A pointless fun story really.


**The House of Naruto**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Naruto at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay this idea came at me out of the clear blue sky really. I thought it would be really fun to write. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuga was walking down the street. Now this was nothing new, but what made it different was what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her usual oversized jacket. No, she was wearing a nun's habit, but instead of it being black and white it was orange and blue with a necklace with swirl on it instead of a cross. People on the street stopped and stared at her, but she seemed to ignore the stares. She was soon joined by another.<p>

Her name was Ayame, she too was wearing the Naruto nun habit.

"Greetings Sister Hinata" Ayame said.

"Sister Ayame, how are you this fine day?" Hinata asked with a nod.

"I am fine Sister Hinata. A fine day to head to the chapel" Ayame said.

"Yes a fine day" Hinata said.

The two went on walking. They got more stares, but neither paid any attention to them. They were joined by a third dressed the same as the two.

"Sister Ayame, Sister Hinata good day to you" the newcomer said.

"Why Sister Tenten, it is good to see you. We missed you our last meeting" Ayame said.

"Yes, sadly I was away on a mission" Tenten sighed sadly.

"You did do your prayer for the day though, right?" Hinata asked.

"I did, I never miss one even out of the village" Tenten said.

"Shall we get going?" Ayame asked.

"Yes we should" Tenten said and she joined the two on their walk.

They kept walking and soon a fourth came.

"Sister Temari, you're back from Suna" Hinata said.

"I am Sister Hinata" Temari said bowing slightly.

"I see, and how are things in Suna?" Ayame asked.

The four never broke their walk as Temari joined in with them.

"Things are good, the new chapel is coming along nicely. I am so glad that Gaara decided to let me build it" Temari said.

"Yes, it is nice and it is good we have a wider following" Hinata said.

"It is, right now Sister Pakura is watching over the flock while I am here" Temari said.

"Have you heard from Kumo or Iwa? From Sisters Samui and Yugito or Sister Kurotsuchi?" Temari asked.

"Yes, but I'll wait til we get to the chapel to tell the news" Hinata said with a nod.

The four got to a clearing and in front of them was a chapel. It looked quite plain, but there was a huge stain glass swirl in front of the high above the huge twin doors. Standing there in front of the doors was two figures standing there on either side of the doors, but wearing a different kind of orange nun habit. It was more of a dress compared to the ones the four was wearing. An orange dress with a blue shirt under it along with the head piece that was orange with blue trim.

"Sister Hanabi, Sister Moegi" Ayame said.

"Morning Sisters" Hanabi and Moegi greeted as they bowed.

"You both have morning duties today?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, but we enjoy being here early, don't we Sister Hanabi?" Moegi said.

"We do" Hanabi said with a nod.

The four entered the chapel. There was a small entry hall that led into the main hall. The main hall was big with six stain glass panels three each on either side. Each one depicted various scenes.

Soon more members came and the hall was partly filled. Moegi and Hanabi walked down the aisle with incenses that smelled like miso ramen. As they walked music played then it ended and Hinata got up on the podium.

"Greeting and good morning to you all, my sisters" Hinata said.

"Morning Sister Hinata" the congregation greeted.

"We are here at the First Naruto Uzumaki Church. Let us say the opening prayer" Hinata said then bowed her head.

The rest followed.

"Oh holy Uzumaki may you feel us with the confidence and inspiration to climb ever higher. Believe it!"

The then raised their heads.

"Now on to business. Word has come that our missionaries in Kumo and Iwa have set up small congregations there, though not as much in Iwa due to some past animosities" Hinata said.

"So Sisters Yugito, Samui and Kurotsuchi have succeeded" Temari said.

"Yes, I am very pleased with it all. We've have gathered many members and are higher than those in the Sasuke Uchiha Broodemo Church" Hinata said.

There was hisses on that.

"That vile place. There's no god in that all sect at all. To believe, to worship such a grotesque thing" Tenten growled.

"Be at ease Sister Tenten. Because I have good news" Hinata said.

This piqued everyone's curiosity.

"I would like to welcome a new member to our flock. She was once a sinner, a follower of the accursed Uchiha, but no more. She has seen the light. The bright orange light" Hinata said.

"Who is it Sister Hinata?" Ayame asked.

"I hope it's not that pink haired bitch Sakura" Temari mumbled.

"Amen" some said.

"No, it is not. Sisters, may I present Ino Yamanaka" Hinata said.

Ino stepped in wearing an orange nun habit. She looked very nervous since she was in front of so many people. She recognized many of them. Tenten, Temari, Ayame, Hanabi, and Moegi were there. But there were a few shockers too. Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Shizune, Tsunade, Hana, and Tsume. There were others that Ino didn't really know those were Isaribi, Sasame, Kin, Yakumo, Tayuya and Guren.

"Now before we take a vote on if you should join we must know why you shed your Uchiha chains and come here" Hinata said.

Ino took a deep breath.

"I decided to leave the Uchiha Church due to the culture. I joined when I was young and naïve. I thought it was what I wanted, but I found the Uchiha Church was nothing I had hoped to be. I won't go into detail since I had sworn never to speak about it with outsiders, but I will say that I was displeased with it. I want to join the Uzumaki Church because I have heard how much more open it is and more willing to help those in need. I want to be helpful and to grow strong" Ino said.

"Sisters, what say you, should we welcome Ino Yamanaka into the Uzumaki Church?" Hinata asked loudly.

There was a shout of yeas.

"Welcome Sister Ino" Hinata said as she presented Ino with the orange habit.

Ino had tears in her eyes as she took the clothing.

"Thank you, thank you to you all" she said.

She was then hugged by all of her new sisters and then was let go to put on her new outfit. She came back wearing the orange habit. She joined the congregation.

"That concludes the business today. Go in peace my sisters til next time" Hinata said.

"Believe it" the congregation said.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, this one like I said came out of nowhere. Hope at least one of you find this funny or something. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
